New Dawn
by VoiceOfThePropaganda
Summary: A man with a vision, a dream of Peace. And nothing could get in his way. Peace, whatever the price. A child with one purpose. Serve the Greater Good. As a new Dawn will rise. Rated M for Blood, Gore and possible adult themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the things that can be related to this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the things that can be related to this story

**--**

Prologue

Why …

"Why" was the word that was constantly repeated in his mind … what had he done to deserve this, he asked himself as he was strapped to the iron table. Why did they hurt him and cause him so much physic and mental pain? The small child couldn't understand the reason behind all the torture and what seemed to him as meaningless suffering. He wanted to scream as he felt the pain produced by the metal of the scalpel slowly and easily cutting through his flesh again, but his lungs didn't have the strength to do so. He felt the silver object had stopped cutting his arm open … but he knew that was the calm before the storm as he felt the pain of his skin being stretched apart and hooked in place.

After, he felt the sharp thing starting to slit his arm again, however abandoning the flesh to attack what was exposed for all to see … his muscles, nerves, bones and veins. "As you can see his muscle structure and nerves appear completely normal to the naked eye but if you look closer at the cellular level, you can notice that he presents a cellular irregularity that seems to grant him an extremely fast cell reproduction rate", he heard the pale-faced doctor that was causing him so much pain say and he looked up at him. He could not see the upper half of the man's face because of the strong light. "Allow me to demonstrate." He perceived before feeling a sting. A second later, he started to sense what must have been one of the most painful sensations he hade ever underwent. He screamed so hard but only a weak sound came out of his mouth because of his exhausted lungs but still his face expressed all the ache as tears were pouring out of is eyes. The pale man had stabbed him with his scalpel right through the arm and was twisting the object inside his muscle. The man pulled the knife out of the limb after a few instants.

"Now as you can see, this serious wound, that would normally need weeks of healing and operations, mends in just a few seconds" the man declared as the injury on the muscle started to close and the destroyed parts of flesh and nerves started to regenerate. "We also tested if the subject had any weaknesses to poisons, acids, gases or any other artificial chemicals and this is the result we got …" As soon as those words were uttered, the pale man injected a light green liquid into the subject's artery, situated in the neck.

After a few moments, the child started to feel so much pain in his heart that he thought it would burst and then he went completely numb. After what seemed to be a minute, he started to vomit a very dark red, almost black, substance and then the suffering started to fade but remained enough for him to feel it.

After he was done gagging, the pale man said: "Assistant, can you please clean up the mess the subject made". After a second or so, a man with glasses came and started sweeping away the dark substance and collected it all in a glass jar. "Now, you surely wonder what happened … The substance the subject vomited is the poison and the damaged blood cells so in other words his body neutralized the venom and disposed of it with all the damaged blood".

"We also did tests on the subject by exposing him to acids and gas and, well, got what we had expected". As the doctor said that, a monitor lowered and started to play a video recording. "Today's test will be involving Subject UN9T-1175 and how his body will react to strong nerve gas", the pale man recited in the recorded film. As the film played, a small child no older then 5 or 6 years was seen, strapped to a metal table, being slowly but steadily consumed by a sickly yellow gas. The child desperately attempted to struggle free from his ties. After about 20 seconds had the gas devoured the whole room before being sucked out by the air filtrating system in the room. As the gas quantity lowered, the child could be observed again, his body motionless … then one of the child's hands started to twitch and weak life signs were showed on the monitor that was exhibiting his heart beat that, a second ago, had been as silent as a graveyard. "As you can see, he is alive and still breathing because his lungs filtrated the gas and adapted to it. He will now stay in what is very much like a coma sate during the time his body is regenerating and eliminating the damages done to it by the gas".

The child could now perceive the whispers of the crowd that was sitting in the observation area over the operation room he was in as the film record ended. Yet he understood little of what they were murmuring about. Then the pallid man started talking again as the monitor went black.

"And as you all know, the subject is still very young but however shows a lot of potential." The crowd stared whispering again. "Therefore I must insist that we use him for **Project-New Dawn.**" As those last words left the pale man, the soft buzzing of the whispers started over but it died down as slow clapping could be heard from one of the shadows in the crowd.

The shadow got up from his seat and walked down to the rail in the observation area and said with a dark and altered voice "Interesting demonstration … doctor … and if it's as you say, that the child is of use for the project, then you have my approval." As the shadow said that the child could see his tormentor smirk. The shadow however was not done. "But do not make me regret this or you will be the one to suffer the consequences". The pale man answered: "I will make sure that nothing goes wrong", and then bowed. After the pale man's reply the shadow started walking for the exit and was closely followed by another silhouette.

But before the shadow walked out, it turned around and stared down from the observation area right into the child's eyes and the kid saw the shadow's strange gray eyes before it turned around once more and walked away, still closely flowed by the other silhouette. After the Shadow had left, the rest of the figures started to rise from their seats and leave, there was about 11 or 14 shadows that left in groups of two and three. And after all of those faceless beings had left the pale male addressed as 'doctor' took a syringe and infused a clear liquid into the child's organism as the words "sweet dreams" escaped his lips pulled into a twisted smile. But before the child drifted into a deep sleep, he saw the pale man turn to a man with glasses and to whom he commanded to take Subject UN9T-1175 to his room and have the preparations for the next step done before the end of the week. "We have a schedule to keep" was his last statement as he left as well, after the man with the glasses had bowed to him and grabbed the handles of the iron table, starting to move it towards the doors.

The last thing the child heard before the darkness claimed him was a deep and dark laughter echoing in his mind.

End of prologue

A/N: Well this has been a little project I have worked on from time to time and now I am forced to post this, so I hope you find it interesting and worth your time and so you know this is my first fanfic so please don't try to kill me right here and now with flames or just plain stupid mails about how much this story sucks.

**--**


End file.
